The Experiments
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: In the late '80s, nestled in the olympic peninsula, seven families in a small town named Forks, were blessed with twins. Eighteen years later, these teenagers aren't as ordinary as they once thought. COLLAB WITH MONA RIDER.
1. Meet Bella and Emmett Swan

**Whoohoo! Another one from me... and this time, with Mona Rider! I'm telling ya. She's got me out of the box with this one. I hope all of you enjoy it, 'cause I'm sure we both have while writing this :D**

**SAME AS USUAL DISCLAIMERS, BABY!**

**UNBETA'D. MISTAKES ARE BOTH ON MONA AND MOI.**

**IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY-**

**WHOA! I DID NOT JUST SING THAT!**

**...**

**ANYWAYS, HERE ARE THE OTHER PARTICIPANTS!**

**Sticks and Stones (Continued) by TrueEnglishRose **  
**"Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience. **

**In Plain Sight by MinaWritesSlash**  
**When Jasper finds out his sister is dead, he knows that there's more than meets the eye behind the events. With a degenerative eyesight condition, Jasper will try to uncover what really happened that stormy night, while at the same time trying to adapt to a world of darkness.**

**Slash/Thriller/Angst**

**A Soldier's Heart by Dawn Bowers **  
**This is letter's, emails, and chat talk shared between a man and a woman. One's over seas fighting for our country and the other is here at home waiting patiently for their other half to come home soon. I'm going to leave you guessing which one is the service member. Please take your time and enjoy this story, as it holds a special place in my heart.**

**The Fixer by Sway in the Moonlight **  
**They say nice guys finish last. Well, Edward Cullen's the ultimate "nice guy." So nice, in fact, that he's made a career of it.**

**QueenOfThePack **  
**(Pending)**

**The New House by Anabella Cullen P**  
**What would you do if a ghost fell in love with your boyfriend? Moving out is not an option.**

**The Experiments by Mona Rider & TwiLighT7242**  
**In the late '80s, nestled in the Olympic peninsula, seven families in a small town named Forks, were blessed with twins. Eighteen years later, these teenagers aren't as ordinary as they once thought.**

* * *

**Meet Bella & Emmett Swan**

****"Ugh, Emmett, your damn dog won't get out of the bathtub!" Bella screams, hopping from foot to foot in the bathroom, doing her best to not pee herself. The dog sits in the tub mocking her with a dangling drop of drool flowing out of the corner of his jowls.

"Not my problem!" Emmett hollers back while laughing.

"Daddy!" Bella screams louder this time.

"Whinehousein, come!" Emmett groans and Bella imagines their father smacking him on the back of his head.

The big monster that is Emmett's dog hops up plowing past Bella while she whimpers smashed against the sink with her legs crossed. The dog gallops like a horse out of the bathroom, smashes into the wall before tumbling his big feet down the stairs, followed by; "Fucking Oof!"

"Language!" Charlie grumbles around a mouthful of lucky charms.

Bella slams the bathroom door closed and jumps in the shower after spraying it down first.

"Dad!" Bella screams and slips backwards as icy cold water rains on her. "You're so dead, Emmett!"

* * *

**THOUGHTS?**


	2. Meet Edward and Alice Cullen

**UPDATE TIME! First off, thank you for the responses regarding this story. Second, LOL. Many of you are asking if this is an Em/B fic. The answer is NO. I would NEVER in a million years write a non-canon story. LMAO I can't even keep myself from reading them! Readers also ask if E and B will end up together... well... you know what my answer is ;)**

**OH, YEAH! THIS IS MONA'S AUTHOR NOTE/DISCLAIMER lol**

******Mona: This is our version of our authors note... ready? First off, we don't own Twilight, though I know Fran wishes we did. I brought along Ang to help us preread and with my awesome tense switching skillz to fix them. **

* * *

**Meet Edward & Alice Cullen**

"Is that, like, what you're, like, wearing to school?" Alice asks, her ponytail bobbing side to side as she glances over at Edward, while pushing the toaster filled with sugary pop tarts down.

"Are you, like, really, like, going to, like, eat that junk?" he retorts, laughing at her wide eyes as he mocks her. He earns back a snarl from her which only makes him laugh harder.

Edward rubs his thumb over the heart-healthy emblem of the Cheerios box as he pours himself a bowl.

"God, why are you, like, such a dork!" Alice huffs, spinning around and stomping out of the kitchen.

"'Cause God made me to torture you!" He said, rolling his eyes.

Question is: Was it really God who made him?


	3. Mett Mike and Charlotte Newton

**And since we're great co-conspirators** **xD Mona made four banners for this story while I beta the fic. :P **

***Banners can be viewed in iluvvampzfanfiction . blogspot p / stories . html** (remember to remove spaces)

* * *

**Meet Mike and Charlotte Newton**

Mike flexes in the mirror as Charlotte lays on his bed, annoyingly licking her finger, flipping through one of his body builder magazines and blowing bubbles.

"Really, Mike? Flexing in front of the mirror? That's so pathetic. If you don't believe you're strong enough, then screw it!" she comments, peeking sideways at her brother, smirking.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asks, annoyed with her being right there on his bed and messing with his stuff. "This is an invasion of my...something."

She snorts. "Privacy, dumbass. And nope, got nowhere else to be," she says popping the bubble with her finger, wiping the remnants of her gum onto the post of his bed. "Don't you have a blow job to give to some football player?"

"Don't be a bitch," he snaps, turning his attention to her.

"Don't act like a fucking douchebag," she said, giggling.

Charlotte spins off his bed, kicking him in the shin. "Oh shit, my bad."

* * *

**Good or bad twins?**


	4. Meet Tanya and James Denali

**Meet Tanya and James Denali**

"Does my hair look good like this?" Tanya asks James, as she twirls a lock of her new platinum blonde hair.

"It looks the same as yesterday," James lamely replies, opening the fridge and taking out a carton of eggs.

"No way. Daddy gave me, like, a three hundred limit, so I spent it on getting my hair done." Tanya leans over the island trying to get him to look at the highlights, and lowlights that consisted of her hair that she, like, so didn't have yesterday.

"Didn't you have a dress or something to buy with that money?" James cracks the eggs and separates the whites from the yolk.

"Pfft. Daddy will give me more to just let him work in peace!" Tanya shrugs, tapping her manicured nails on the island, grating James' nerves as he fries up his egg whites with protein powder.

* * *

**Now for the questions: Will this pair be good or bad twins? ;)**


	5. Meet Jessica and Victoria Stanley

**Meet Jessica and Victoria Stanley**

****Victoria is packing her overnight bag when someone, who is sure to be Jessica, knocks on her bedroom door.

Victoria lets out a frustrated groan, closing her eyes. "Why, God? Why, for all the loser siblings in the world, I got the lamest twin?"

After thirty seconds, based on Jessica's mental countdown, she can't seem to take it anymore and barges into her twin's room, where she knows she's unwelcome. Well, what do you know; she loves breaking rules.

"Did I fucking invite you in?" Victoria snaps at Jessica.

"Did I ask for an invite?" Jessica sneers using a tape measure on the walls. Victoria stands up looking at Jessica for a long minute, waiting. When she doesn't leave on her own Victoria grabs Jessica by her fake blonde hair. Jessica screams when Victoria tosses her out the door and slams it in her face.

"Mommy!" Jessica runs down the hall sobbing like the little bitch that she is.

Victoria locks her door and waits for the screaming to begin from the two fake bitches in this house.

"Poor babies."

* * *

**Good or bad?**


	6. Meet Ben and Tyler Cheney

**Meet Ben and Tyler Cheney**

****Tyler shuffles over to Ben's door, looking around his immaculate room.

"Wanna clean my room for ten bucks, bro?"

"No," Ben answers too quick for Tyler, and he glares at him for not even thinking about it.

"Come on. Dad said I gotta clean my room or no party this weekend," Tyler whines to Ben.

"Mom said I can't clean your room again, or she'll ground me," Ben tries to reason with him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope." Ben shrugs going back to his drawing.

"Please!" Tyler begs.

"No can do." Ben kicks his door shut, getting his bag ready for school.

* * *

**Have you tried compromises with your sibling? I have. It rarely works lol**

**Good or bad twins?**


	7. Meet Rosalie and Jasper Hale

**Meet Rosalie and Jasper Hale**

****Rosalie stretches, looking up at her ceiling before letting out a blood-curdling scream. Her mother and father come running in, and both have to cover their mouths from the sure shock of it all. All of Rosalie's bras were stapled to the ceiling and only one person could have done it.

"Jasper, stay out of my room, you freak!" Rosalie jumps out of bed, pushing past her parents and starts kicking his door.

"Now, Rosie," her father tries to appease her but when she turns her wild eyes on him, he backs away slowly, and her mother pulls him away, leaving them to their sibling squabble.

Jasper cracks his door, but the chain is in the way when she tries to kick it open.

"Dammit," Rosalie screams.

"Oh, dear sister, what could possibly have put your holy panties in a twist?" He chuckles, closing the door in her face.

"I will pray for you," she huffs and walks back to her room, clutching the cross pendant placed at the very center of her necklace.

* * *

**Don't you just love sibling fights?**

**Good or bad twins? OH. AND WHAT ABOUT THE SWANS AND CULLENS?**


	8. Meet Peter and Angela Weber

**Have you guessed their powers already? :)**

**Now for the last one...**

* * *

**Meet Peter and Angela Weber**

Peter hands Angela her bag as they make their way out to the bus stop, his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, you?" She replies shortly.

"Not hardly, but that's life right?" He shoots back before leaving a kiss on her temple.

"Life sucks," Angela murmurs into his shoulder as her tears and sudden rain dampen his shirt.

"That it does. Let's hope it changes soon." Peter wipes her remaining tears away and the rain stops, but the clouds don't roll away as they wait for the bus at the corner.

"We can only wish on a star!" She resigns a wistful thought, giving him a squeeze just as the bus pulls up. "Good luck!"

"Bac'atcha!" Peter pats her softly on the back as they climb the bus steps with smiles that make the sun beam through the clouds brightly.

* * *

**Good or bad twins?**


	9. Meet the Stoners

**I'm just curious. Can you guess which chapter/s Mona wrote and which I wrote? hehe That's always been popping in my head whenever I read or make a collab story. **

* * *

**Meet the Stoners**

****"Did you hear that there are two new students today..." Jasper trails off kissing Bella's jaw, making her hum, too distracted by his fingers digging into her sides to make any coherent response.

He takes a hit off the joint, blowing it into her parted lips, as she holds it in while he takes another hit. Bella blows the smoke into his face with a small cough. He grins, knowing exactly what that signifies as her eyes open, pinkening and glazed over.

"Sexy," he says, kissing her deeply.

Blowing his smoke into her mouth.

"You guys are disgusting!" Victoria, takes the joint from Jasper's hand. Taking a few puffs, she watches James cross the courtyard into the school.

"Hopeless," Tyler mutters next to Victoria, taking his puffs and passing it back to Jasper who is twirling a lock of Bella's hair.

"I know," Victoria says with a haze-induced giggle, turning to Tyler for a little before school romp.

* * *

**PAIRING?**


	10. Meet the Geeks

**Meet the Geeks**

****"What're you looking at, Edweirdo?" Charlotte hops onto the hood of his car, rubbing her boobs on the windshield in front of his face.

"Nothing!" He leans over the seat to grab his bag before climbing out of the car.

"Oh, sweet. Stalking little Swan!" Charlotte sings, spinning a strand of gum from her mouth onto her finger, as she watches the stoners out on a fallen log by the woods.

"Shut up!" Edward hisses, as Ben comes up beside them. "Emmett's coming."

Ben ignores him. "What you do to make him flustered, Char?" Ben fist bumps her.

"The usual!" she shrugs. Nothing makes Geekward flustered, other than watching Stonerella and Potsper making out, and dreaming, wishing... that it was him instead of that guy. Drugs aside.

"Oh, the-usual-as-the-epic-Swan debacle!" Ben teases loudly.

"The what?" Emmett stops in front of them, staring Ben and Edward down.

"Nothing," Both say - more like whimper.

Charlotte giggles, skipping away.

"That's what I thought!" Emmett threatens, flexing his muscles, intimidating them.

Edward and Ben shuffle out of his way and into the school.

"So you think he practices that in the mirror?" Charlotte asks, cramming herself in between them. "Mike does, and his muscles are so tiny they don't even exist!"

"Probably," Ben agrees, chuckling.

"Pathetic, more brawns but no brains."


	11. Meet the Jocks

**TIME FOR ANOTHER ROUND!**

* * *

**Meet the Jocks**

****"Yo, Mikey!" Emmett punches Mike's scrawny arm and laughs at his pained facial expression.

"Hey baby, wanna ride on this dick? It'll bring you closer to God!" James follows behind Alice flipping her skirt up.

Everyone laughs, and Alice runs crying into the Holy Ice Bitch's arms.

"You monsters!" Rosalie and Jessica scream, pulling Alice along with them.

"Fags," James chest bumps Mikey and laughs as he falls down. "Wimp!"

"Hey, baby!" Emmett says jokingly to Tanya, as she jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around him.

"Fuck with my sister, and I will hurt you, Swan!" James spits.

Tanya giggles, pats Em on the head, and slips back to the ground.

She pats Mike on the head and kisses his cheek, before she jumps onto her brother's back.

"Gitt'up, I got a pep rally to prep for!"


	12. Meet the Purity Rings

**Meet the Purity Rings**

"Oh Ali, don't, like, cry..." Jessica fakes compassion as she re-mascaras her eyes, smoothing down her Cheerleading outfit.

Alice kneels on the floor whispering her prayers as Rosalie cleans up her face. "Oh my Jesus, forgive us from our sins, save us from the fires of hell, and lead all souls into heaven, especially those who are in need most of Thy mercy."

"It'll be okay Alice, don't let them get to you!" Rosalie says, as she wipes under Alice's eyes. "Think about all that God has given to us, good health, good complexion and life."

"You're right!" Alice hiccups, raising her emerald green eyes to Rosalie.

The three turn to the squeak of the door as a brown-haired girl slips in and straight to a stall crying.

* * *

**I have a question (as always). Are there really HS cliches like these? I mean, I study in a private school in my country, and since we have really few students, we aren't able to form groups like these. So, is this true? And have you experienced becoming a part of one?**

**Er, the one Alice was praying was the Fatima prayer. :)**


	13. New Girl

**NEW GIRL**

"You alright?" Rosalie stands and slips some tissues under the stall. "My name is Rosalie. You're the new girl, Angela, right?"

"How'd you know?" Angela sniffles taking the tissues.

"Small town!" Jessica chirps.

"Angela?" came a baritone voice from the doorway, that was only cracked a small bit.

"No boys allowed!" Alice screams, slamming the door closed and locking it.

"That's my twin," Angela says, stepping out of the stall, making her way to where Alice's back shields the only exit.

"Let us help you. You wouldn't want him to see you upset," Alice offers. She's a bit skeeved by her relationship with her twin, when Alice couldn't stand even a minute with her own.

After helping Angela pull her hair back into a low pony and apply light makeup, she looked good as new, or even better than new. When she smiles, the darkening sky brightens, and the sun beams through the window, making the room seem warm and welcoming.

"Thanks," Angela says with a wave, leaving the purity girls in a daze of happy.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? A NEW MEMBER?**


	14. Back to the Webers

**Back to the Webers**

"Oh, you look happy," Peter comments, happily throwing his arm around her when she exits the girl's room.

"Not just looking like one, but feeling like one," Angela replies with a skip to her step.

"Time to get our schedules. Ready?" He hugs her before they walk into office together.

"Hello dears, I'm Mrs. Cope. First off, welcome to Forks High and I hope you enjoy your last year." The salt and pepper haired woman says peppily, handing over a map and schedules. "Sorry, we couldn't put you in the same classes, but none of the twins here are," she adds with a wave of her hand.

"What?" Peter asks, a bit astonished that there are many sets of twins in this small town.

"Oh, dears, you two don't know? Oh, God, me and my big mouth! You'd have to find out soon enough," She says leaning over the counter. "Seven sets of twins attend school here. Well, six, before you two arrived and you both are the closest, except the Denali twins, but then again their family has always been wishy washy. Oh, listen to me gossiping. Go, dears. First bell rings in five minutes."


	15. Pep Rally Go Team!

**HEY-O! ANOTHER ROUND OF UPDATES? I THINK SO. ;)**

**LOVIN' THE REVIEWS, THEORIES, AND COMMENTS PEOPLE! KEEP 'EM COMIN'!**

* * *

**Pep Rally 'Go Team!'**

The girls round the corner jumping and squealing 'Go Spartans!' into the gym and start their long fifteen minute routine of tumbles, and hip thrusts.

"How was your first day of classes?" Jasper slides up next to Peter. Bella's tucks into his side, giggling at the cheerleaders' dumb routine.

"Good," Peter nods and squeezes Angela's hand making her smile.

"I'm Jasper. I'm in your history class third period, and this is Bella. I think she's met your twin today in Art. Isn't that right babe?"

"Oh, yeah, me and Ang chit chatted a bit, didn't we?" Bella leans forward with a little wave to Peter. "I even had a nice little convo with that twin of mine..." Jaspers brows raise at that comment, "...yeah super surprising... but apparently geeky Cullen has been stalkin' me," she says with a shrug.

"Good to hear you ain't lettin' that shit get to your head, Swan!" James runs his hand up Bella's calf, and Jasper kicks him in the back.

"Don't touch my girl," Jasper snaps, pulling Bella into his lap.

"Goooooo team!" Alice screams holding up a sign, just before a loud bang quietens the gym.

Rosalie falls to the ground, her hand clutching her stomach, as the room breaks out in a panic to get out. The group of men wearing all black rush in with guns strapped to their fronts.


	16. What Do They Want?

**What do they want?**

****Jasper runs down the bleachers to his twin, scrambling to pull her into his arms, balling up his shirt to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, God, please don't take my sister!" Jasper begs. For once in this lifetime, Jasper, as in Rosalie's hateful twin Jasper, is begging _God_ for his _sister's_ life! Imagine how that could be.

Bella kneels next to Jasper and Rosalie, looking frantic. She tries to block the rushing of people away. Her whole body shakes violently, and she wishes her twin was here with her.

Emmett sits frozen with Mikey who smells of urine. James sniffs the air and turns to Mike, scrunching his nose and waving his hand in front of his face.

Fortunately, Charlotte's scream wakes Mike instantly. He runs down the bleachers and rounds the corner. He sees one of the men in black grab his sister by one of her braids, yanking her off her feet onto the ground.

"What's your name?" the man demands, pointing the barrel of the gun in her face, and Mike rushes the guy, tackling him to the ground.

Rosalie spits blood, trying to tell her brother she loves him, but her eyes feel so heavy. Jasper's shirt is soaked with blood, and he is sobbing as one of the men drag Bella away, yelling demands of her that made no sense. "What's your name?" and "Why aren't you healing her?"

* * *

**HUH?**


	17. What Just Happened?

**What just happened?**

****Edward and Ben had ditched the pep rally and were in the library when the shouting and shooting began.

"Was that a gun?" Edward asks Ben, as they hide under the table.

Ben's phone pings and he pulls it out.****

T: Bro, where you at?

B: In library, you?

T: Out in the woods with Vic, dude some scary fuckers just surrounded the building and are shooting people in the gym.

B: What? Don't fuck with me!

T: I ain't bro! Vic is freaking out 'cause Jess is in there... Get out, get out now!

"Fuck!" Ben exclaims showing Edward his phone.

"This can't be real!" Edward whisper shouts, "My sister is in there..."


	18. Chapter 18

**What do we do now?**

****The men in black round the twins up near where Rosalie is barely grasping to life. Tanya's eyes are bloodshot from crying, she sits pressed to James' back as he tries to protect her.

"We're missing six," one of the men states robotically into a phone.

Alice and Jessica are kneeling near Rosalie praying.

Alice prays, "Oh Lord in heaven please don't take her from us, she is the rock that keeps us steady. Please, Lord, please." While Jessica, "Oh, please Lord, don't take Rosalie unless that's Your will, then I understand."

"Who else are we missing?" another asks.

"Both Cheneys, Newtons, Webers, a Cullen boy, and a Stanley girl," Another one says, but this one talks through some breather making him or her sound like darth vader.

"Why did you shoot the girl?" one of the men demands, shoving presumably the one who shot Rosalie down.


	19. Confusion

**CONFUSION**

"I thought the healer would do what she was made to do," he lamely replies, making the group turn to look at one another.

"She isn't here, you idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Her file said red hair," stated another, waving his hand at them. "Do you see a fucking redhead?"

It started with Bella, but then everyone turned to Jessica expecting her to speak up or do something.

"Which one," Bella whispers, but then stands even though both Emmett and Jasper try to get her to sit back down. "Which one is the healer?"

"Jessica Stanley," The vader voice says with a nod, before lifting his gun.

Bella threw her arm out in front of her and screams, "No!" Her body heats and a searing pain radiates up her arms. Jasper stares wide eyed as his girlfriend glows blue. Everyone ducks down, except for Emmett who stands, trying to pull his sister down as the man fires his rifle repeatedly. The bullets stop inches from the group, and hit some sort of invisible force field before falling to the ground with a silencing ping.

* * *

**This chapter goes to tell you that not all men with guns and some sort of authority to bring guns are know shit.**

**Powers?**


	20. Where To Go From Here?

**Where to go from here?**

Edward couldn't leave without Alice. He watched Ben cross the back lot to Tyler and Victoria before he went back inside to find a way to the gym.

As he dodges his way out, the more buzzing he was hearing. "Ugh, shit, shut the fuck up!" he shouts, covering his ears in an attempt to stop the buzzing sounds.

He never had this big of a problem with the buzzing when he was younger, but, as he grew older, he felt like voices were whispering in his ear. Despite that, he had learned to deal with it and survive. He swallows, trying to concentrate, 'cause that's what he does best. Soon, he hears a single familiar, feminine voice, chanting.

"Our Father who art in heaven..."

He opens his eyes quickly, realizing it was Alice's. He gets up on his feet and tries to follow the direction of the voice until he freezes, hearing another familiar one coming from the same direction but this time, it has a masculine quality.

"Hale's not moving! The healer better get to work or..."

"Dad?"

* * *

**POWER?**


	21. I'll Try To Fix You

**I'll try to fix you**

****Bella drops into the awaiting arms of her brother Emmett, her skin is heated and he has a hard time holding as it is searing into him. The blue glowing light recedes leaving thick, dark black lines across her once smooth perfect porcelain skin.

"Hale's still not moving, sir! What should we do?" the masked man consulted, gun aimed at the teens.

"Remove your gun," the vader voice commanded. The man does as he says, and then the vader-like man who seems to be the commander, aims his taser in front of them.


	22. I'm The Healer

**First off, thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the reception we've been receiving. We actually thought not so many will dig our story, but alas, you're all here to make us believe in ourselves. Thank YOU!**

**Oh, and I'm literally fanning myself because of the reviews. LOL**

**Back to the story... in a review, someone listed the good/bad twins and their powers... well let's just say some are correct and some are wrong. Just like in this one ;)**

* * *

**I'm The Healer**

Jessica shrieks. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Darth Vader, I'm the healer! I can do this." Seriously, for the first time, even she is not convinced with what she said. Anyways, she idiotically positions both her palms above Rosalie's dying body, and everyone in the area is staring at her. All caught in the intensity of the moment, they almost believe she knows what she's doing.

"Uhhummm... Rose, wake up. Be healed, like, right now..." Jessica chants in a weird, witch kind of way, shaking her hands.

One of the black-jumpsuited men snickers, and someone elbows him, effectively shutting him up. Surprisingly, after a few seconds, Rosalie gets up, gasping.

Everyone is stunned silent, deciding if they should really thank Jessica or not. Alice keeps doing the sign of the cross.

Jessica cheerily claps. "Oh, my God, Rose. I, like, healed you!"

Rose gives Jessica her infamous 'bitch, please' expression. "Puh-leaze. I woke up by myself."

* * *

**Who thought it's Victoria and not Jessica? :P**


	23. Lone Ranger

**I know we've extended our posting date, but don't you want more chapters? :P**

* * *

**Lone Ranger**

****Sneakily, Edward tries to creep towards the direction of the voice in his head. _I must be out of my mind_, he thinks to himself.

_"Get the boy and bring him here. I don't want to lose the only missing kid left within the perimeter."_

"Ang, we should leave! Are you crazy? Look at what happened back in there!" he hears a male voice hiss, but can't see anyone.

"Pete, that's why we should help them! Look, Rose helped me today, and I owe her one," a female voice retorts.

"Shit, someone's coming," the guy thought. Edward's head immediately snaps to his left, where he clearly heard the mental voice.

"Um, the two of you, wherever you are, show yourselves. I'll try to help," Edward gently requests.

And there, the two show up to his left, a bit farther from him. They look tense and shocked out of their mind.

* * *

**Ooooh, new power!**


	24. How Do I Save Them?

**How Do I Save Them?**

****  
"How the hell did you know we're here?" Peter demands, bewildered.

Edward opens his mouth in an attempt to explain about him hearing their minds, then shakes his head, realizing they won't believe a shit of what he'll say... but then again, they can shield themselves.

"Shit, they caught the others," Edward muses to no one, walking backwards. "How do I save them?"

"No one said you're supposed to save them, you know?" Peter mutters, staring at Edward like he's a lunatic._ This guy's fucked up_, he thinks.

The three of them look back at the end of the hallway where they spot four of the dark-clad men from the gym. "Spotted three more, sir," one man informed someone over the static of the walkie-talkie.

Static. "Bring 'em here." Static.

Edward's eyes widen as the four men aim their guns at him and other two. "Don't you dare fight."

Edward shakes his head furiously and hold up his hands in surrender.

"Ah, hell, not again!" he hears the guy he heard is called 'Pete' whine internally when they are escorted into the gym.

There he sees his twin kneeling and praying.

And then his father.

"Son."

"Dad! Dad, I swear I didn't do anything wrong! I was just looking for Alice. I promise-"

His dad shushes him. "It's okay, Edward. I didn't say anything."

Edward looks at him blankly, suddenly composed, and shrugs. "Oh, okay."


	25. Who Can We Trust?

**Who can we trust?**

****"Like, stop touching me, asshole!" Jessica whines, slapping the black-clad man's hand before shoving herself into a tank-like vehicle. It's too late when she realized what she had just done.

Alice gasps at Jessica's choice of words and covers her mouth while Rosalie pulls her into her arms, trying to soothe her.

Emmett, who is seated behind Alice and Rosalie's seat, leans close to them. "Hey."

"Go hey yourself," Rosalie sneers, making Emmett whistle as he sits back.

"Does anyone have coke?" Jasper asks to everyone in the vehicle.

Everyone sends him pointed looks aside from Angela. "Coke? You want some?" She shows her can of diet Coke.

Pete elbows her. "Not that 'coke', Angela!" he hisses. At first she puts on a confused look until she finally realizes, blood creeping up her cheeks.

Edward and Alice's father, Carlisle, who sounded like Darth Vader earlier, clears his throat to call the teens' attention. "Everyone, listen up. I'm sure all of you don't know a single thing of whatever it is that's happening, but all I can say right now is that time has come for your bunch to learn more about yourselves."

"Wow. Is this another counseling meeting I have to go through?" James says flatly.

"I just discovered something about myself," Edward imparts.

"No one's asking," Emmett shouts from the back seat, gaining giggles and chuckles from everybody.

After the banter dies down, and Edward correctly decides to shut the fuck up, Tanya becomes the only person in their right mind. "Where are you taking us, by the way?"

Carlisle smiles. "Somewhere each one of you is the same as the other. No cliques, no diversity; just one team."

"Why should I trust you?" Peter shoots at him.

"'Cause he's my father!" Alice screams.

* * *

**There really are just moments when you want to facepalm yourself while reading. I do. LMAO**


	26. What Do We Do Now?

**What do we do now?**

****"So, Cheneys, care to enlighten me why I'm here with you two?" Victoria presses, crossing her arms and tapping it with a finger.

"God, Vic, just thank us for saving you!" Tyler replies, one hand cupping his knees while the other one repeatedly pulling the front of his t-shirt fan himself.

She huffs and thanks them, but then relaunches her question. "Come on! I don't get it! What about the others? Bella, Jasper?" The side of her mouth twitches. "Jessica?"

"What's with all the questions, Victoria?" Tyler complains. "Don't you understand that neither of us can answer you because we're both here with you?"

Brought by the temper, and also because both are still high, they lunge at each other. Annoyed, Ben shouted, "Stop it, you two! What we should do is to find a way to get out of this forest!"

With a yelp, both of them suddenly dropping to the ground, feeling immobile.

"What the hell?" Victoria mutters as she tries to move her feet which are surrounded by ice. She turns to Ben whose eyes are glowing. "Dammit, Cheney! You did this to us. Remove this or I'll fucking kill you!"

Ben just stands there eyes huge and mouth wide open. "I didn't do that."

Victoria snarls at him, and in some way, removes the ice from her feet and put it to Ben. She gasps in astonishment.

"What the fuck, Victoria?" Ben screams, stuck in ice. She just smirks at him.

"It's girl power."

* * *

**NEW SUPERPOWER! WAIT, Have you ever noticed the these three are missing from their group? Or maybe they just aren't important to you? Hehe.**


	27. No Use

**NO USE**

****Tyler, who's lying on the ground because of the impact of Ben's voice, quickly snaps his head up. He hears very distinct gunshots. "Do you hear that?"

Ben, groaning in helplessness, whines, "What?"

"Someone's coming. I can hear guns," his brother cryptically says. "Shit. They're getting closer."

Confused, Victoria asks, "Maybe you heard gunshots, not just the thing. And how on earth did you hear them? I mean, not just the guns, but also the people... or something." It's amazing to realize Victoria's didn't even think of taking flight as soon as she got free of the ice.

"Quick, Vicky. Do that shit you did on your feet on mine," Tyler tells her. He knows from years of being friends with Victoria that commanding her would only result to nowhere.

"And why would I do that?" she teases. Aaaand... her snarky side's back.

"Because we might die!" Tyler yells at her. She jumps at the force of his voice, and then again, the ice is removed from his feet. He can hear the footfalls getting closer and closer... until he's sure there's only seconds left before they discover them.

"Let's go!" Victoria jerks her thumb to her left.

He looks at his twin who's still stuck in ice. "Fuck, Victoria. You haven't removed Ben's!"

"Why would I help him? He's the reason he's frozen in the first place. If he didn't pull that crazy shit on us, then he shouldn't have been fucking stuck there!"

Tyler rolls his eyes at her bitchiness. "Just remove it, for crying out loud!"

With a huff. she concentrates on the ice and successfully removes it.

It was too late, though, because as soon as they started leaving, a man shouts, "No one moves or I'll shoot you!"

"Fuck my life."

* * *

**CAN YOU GUESS THEIR SUPERPOWERS?**


	28. What Happens Now?

**What happens now?**

****Alice's glare bears into the back of her father's head the whole drive to the middle of nowhere. She's starting to believe that her Dad's part of a secret cult and got possessed by evil or something. She starts to think of an appropriate prayer for him.

Sensing her aura, Rosalie nudges her. "What are you thinking, Alice?"

"Do you, like, know a prayer for, like, a possessed person?" she whispers back.

Rosalie thinks about it for a minute, but when she's about to answer, Carlisle announces, "We're here, kids. Everyone should be out before twenty seconds or there'll be hell to pay."

All of them scrambles to get out of the vehicle and immediately take a look of their surroundings.

"We're, like, in La Push?" Jessica asks more than says with her hands on her hips watching the waves roll onto the familiar beach.

"Obviously," Edward quietly murmurs, but Jessica hears it, earning him a stink-eye. One of the vaders can't help but chuckle.

"Come," one of the men says to them, leading them down the beach and into a cave.


	29. What the Hell is Going On?

**What the hell is going on?**

****"Are you okay?" James asks his sister, pulling her into his side as he watches the others mill about the ten by ten room, that looks and feels much like a jail cell without the bars, they were being detained in. James keeps eyeing the Swan girl as Emmett holds her to his chest, her skin marred with intricate tattoos.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Tanya shrugs, leaning her head on her brother's shoulder. She gasps as she finds herself sitting cross legged on a table in the middle of a room with a bunch of men in suits.

"Good to see your astral projection augments working, Miss Denali!" A familiar voice of a man says from behind her. Tanya gasps, spins around on her bare toes to look at Dr. Cullen. She falls back through the table and slams back into her body with a scream.


	30. It Will Get Better

**It Will Get Better**

****Alice sits with her legs on her brother's lap, the closer, the better. She just knows that he needs to be next to her. She watches as he leans forward with his hands rubbing into his temples while groaning.

"It will get better, I promise!"

Alice smiles as her vision fogs, seeing Bella walk into a large library finding Edward sitting in a corner with comics opened around him but his hands are in his hair.

"Can't I just have a moment's peace?" Edward whispers to no one, but startles when Bella kneels infront of him, rubbing her hands together before tickling his temples with her fingers. His smile is infectious, making Alice giggle out loud, pulling her from the vision.


	31. The Empath is Suffocated

**The Empath is Suffocated**

Jasper watches his sister and Bella, trying to comprehend what just happened. He really needed a joint. The room feels suffocating and his anxiety is rising.

"Why are we here?" Rosalie demands kicking the door with her white tennis shoe. "I have rights. I want my father called, then my lawyer."

"Put it to rest, Ice Queen!" James growls angrily.

Jasper watches Alice Cullen sit up and gasp. Her face was euphoric and he could feel her happiness. Tanya screams and her terror and shock is written on her face as well as being shoved at Jasper.

He groans. "Goddamit."


	32. Bonding

**Bonding**

****Bella snaps up and she flips off of Emmett's lap. She lands in the middle of the room with her right leg straight out and her left bent at the knee with her arm holding her up for balance. She spins around to look at Edward. Her glowing blue lips lift and she smiles for the first time ever just for him.

She could've sworn he was in her head asking for help, begging for it. "Will someone please make it stop, please!" she hears him plead.

'They're bonding,' Edward could hear his father's thought through the thick, steel encased cell just as Bella stands. As he opens his mouth to speak, she presses one glowing digit to his forehead and for a mere second in time everything fades away.

"Hi, Stalkerward!" she thinks to him, right before she releases a glowing blue bubble to wrap around the throbbing silver augments Bella could see irritating him. He raises his soft green eyes to her with a thankful smile.


	33. I Have a Feeling

**I Have a Feeling**

Peter paces the room where they placed Angela and him in alone.

"I'm scared, Petey!" Angela sobs, making the water drip from the sprinklers above.

"I know Angie," Peter says, trying to comfort her by sitting beside him with his arm around her shoulder. "They won't hurt us!"

"How do you know?" She sniffles.

"I have a feeling, and it's a good one."

"But..."

"No buts, we are going to be just fine." Peter promises, pulling her into his lap and singing a melody that their Mother once sang.


	34. What ARE We?

**What are we?**

"My name is Carmen Denali," the woman's voice from the intercom says gaining the attention of all the teenagers.

"Mom?" Tanya and James both whisper, looking at each other.

The door slides up and Carmen Denali is standing in the flesh in front of them all.

"I will be your liaison to the upper managment, and if you need anything you will come to me," she says with a spin on her heel, walking down the bright white hallway.

"Are we supposed to follow after?" Edward asks no one in particular.

James and Tanya are up off the bench running after the mother they haven't seen in six years since she died.

"Yes, she is safe!" Alice nods, standing with her arm in Jessica's who looks like she may be sick.

Bella turns to Emmett and smiles.

"You coming, big baby bro?" Bella walks out the door after Edward, who is following behind his sister.

Jasper watches Bella leave and the feeling trailing behind her is strange.

"Best of luck, fucker, you have competition!" Emmett says clapping him on the back, before following his sister leaving Jasper to trail behind them alone.


	35. It's Starting

**It's starting**

****The woman, who most certainly is Carmen, shows them the wreck room that contains games, television, couches, a basketball, and tennis ball courts. She is prompt once they all see it, she leads them down a hall where she pairs them off into rooms.

James and Emmett in the first room. Bella and Rosalie in the second. Jasper and Edward in the third. This makes everyone snicker, knowing Jasper and Edward will be at each others throats over Bella. Alice and Jessica in the fourth. Tanya and Angela in the fifth. Peter is alone in the sixth. Carmen tilts her head to the side.

"It seems I have forgotten to release two of the A7's, whoops."


	36. Augmented 7th Class

**AUGMENTED SEVENTH CLASS**

****"What the hell is an A7?"

"Augmented seventh class," Carmen says, strolling back into the room with Peter and Angela trailing behind her.

Seventh? What happened to the other six? one of them thought, and now Edward's thinking it, too.

"And that means?"

"All will be revealed soon. Dinner is stuffed mushroom ravioli with a choice of soup or salad, served promptly in the dining hall in 34 minutes, and 23 seconds," Carmen says, before spinning on her toes and waltzing back out of the room, leaving them all behind.

Tanya pinches James' arm and he pinches her back. "Was that really her?"

"Yes, I think in some way it was!" James answers.


	37. Dinner is Served

**Dinner is served**

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Emmett whispers into Jasper's ear.

Jasper gets more annoyed as Emmett's confusion starts to dwell in him. "On the chair," he deadpans.

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Of course I know that. What I mean is can we sit on any chair we like?"

"Yes, Emmett, you can sit on any chair you like," Charlie answers.

"Whoa!" Emmett steps back in shock as he sees his dad sitting with James' father beside him on the long dining table. "Dude, they're, like, there the whole time."

"Yeah, I know," Jasper replies in a bored tone before take a seat the furthest he can from Emmett. The guy's naivety is getting on his nerves.


	38. Give the Boy a Life!

**Give the boy a life!**

****As soon as they're all seated, Carmen starts to serve dinner. Everyone digs in, some even moaning on each bite.

Soon, one by one they finish their food, with Edward being the first. After deliberately putting his spoon and fork on one side of his plate, he reaches for his glass and asks for a drink.

"Do you want wine, Edward?" Carmen offers.

"Nah, just give him a beer," Charlie cuts in. Edward's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. "Give the boy a life." No one ever thought of hearing the Mr. Swan say that. Especially Edward.

"Really, Dad? I mean, are you sure his body can take it?" Emmett teases and is also truly sort worried. He almost saw someone die; he can't take another incident close to it on the same day.

"Emmett," Bella hisses, looking pointedly at him. He just shrugs at her in indifference. She rolls her eyes in return.

"So, what, Bella? Are you gonna take up law next year? 'Cause I can definitely see a lot of you defending Edward here," Jasper buts in, arms crossed. Bella scoffs at him.

"Kids, save that for later. No fighting in my dining room," Carmen suddenly orders. Who knew a "thought-to-be-dead" woman can be really scary?


	39. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

****Slightly blushing, Edward shyly pops out his pills coming from his pocket. As usual, everyone's watching his every move again, and he can hear their thoughts as they do it. It's like 3D, really.

_When can he, for once, stop hogging attention because of his dorky ways? God, so help my brother_, Alice thinks internally.

_How do I tell them everything without risking anyone's state of mind?_ he hears a thought with a masculine tenor muse internally. He figures the voice belongs to Governor Hale.

_When can I, like, get out of this uniform? I, like, so want to, like, take a freakin' bath already!_, Jessica, he believes, whines in his mind. Of course it'll be her. Oh, the abuse of the word 'like'.

"What are you waiting for, Edgeek? Bella to shove that pill into your mouth?" Jasper deadpans. Nothing can beat a pissed boyfriend who catches a geek crushing on his girlfriend.

As if shocked back to life, Edward almost jumps in his seat and places the medicine bottle on the table before swallowing the pill.

"Dude, you take that, too?"


	40. So Much for Dinner

**So much for dinner...**

****Confused as to why he's being the center of attention, Edward speaks out. "What is up with all of you watching everything I do?"

Emmett ignores his outburst and continues to question him. "Why do you take those pills? Don't you know that you might suffer bad effects if that medicine isn't compatible with your body?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward replies. "I've been taking this since I was a kid. It's supposed to alleviate my headache."

In the heat of the moment, he hears Governor Hale ponder about the situation. "Good, good. They're starting to notice the similarities. Maybe it wouldn't be such a hard thing to do after all."

James chuckles at Edward's reason. "Cullen, that pill you just took is a multivitamin supplement that is only used by athletes. Same case for cheerleaders. We drink that to keep our body maintained."

"No way. 'Cause if that's true, then why am I taking that pill? I'm not a player," Bella counters.

Jessica smirks at her statement, finding a loophole in it. "Yes, you are."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Edward quickly screams, completely losing his patience. "Say that again, and you'll experience my headache." Cue the walking away.


	41. What, Where, and Why

**WHAT, WHERE, AND WHY...**

****As soon as the van stops, Ben, Tyler, and Victoria are escorted out to the beach. They are all grunt and cuss as they walk across La Push.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Ben demands as they push him towards a cave.

"Why in a cave? We're not Flintstones!" Tyler dumbly comments. Maybe he's still high?

"Ugh! Keep your friggin' hands off me, you asshole!" Victoria shouts at the man-in-black who is escorting her inside the cave.

The man chuckles while shaking his head as he remembers Jessica's reaction when he guided her into the van. "Huh. You must be the Stanley twin because you said almost the exact same thing as your sister's."

Upon hearing him bring up something about his sister, Victoria asks him, "You know, Jessica? What happened to her? How is she? Why is she here?"

"Your sister's the healer," he replies.

"The healer?" she repeats incredulously. "How the fuck did my idiot twin become a fucking healer?"


	42. Moment

**MOMENT**

"Hey," Bella starts, sitting beside Edward inside the library he just found out. She knew he'll come to the place. He's a geek, anyways.

Surprised, Edward sputters, "B-Bella. H-hi."

She sits beside him in the corner he's been hiding. "What's up? Are you gonna recommend me some books?"

He gulps. "You can read these if you like." He hands her a stack of Spiderman comics.

"Oh, shit. That's cool!" Bella excitedly grabs the comics and quickly starts to scan them. She has a passion for reading comics.

"You do?" Edward mutters in amusement. He's never really met a girl who likes to read this kind of literature before.

"You do, what?" Bella repeats, staring at him with an expectant expression.

"You read comics?"

Bella smiles shyly, a rare occurrence, I must say.

She's about to confirm his question when Emmett's voice booms nearer and nearer the library.

"I knew you're here!" Emmett pumps his fist as he shows half of his body through the door. "You two need to go to the meeting room. Stanley's twin and the Cheney twins are now here!."

Sadly, their own little bubble is over.


	43. Divulging the Truth is Hard

**DIVULGING THE TRUTH SEEMS TO BE HARDER THAN I THOUGHT**

When the two of them walk into the meeting room, all eyes are trained on them.

"Oh, great! You're both here," Tanya and James' father, Eleazar, starts. "Please have a seat." He gestures on the chairs. Unfortunately, the two only empty seats are on either side of Jasper. Edward gulps in fear.

"Geez, Edward, I won't bite you even though I know you're fantasizing about my girl," Jasper spits.

"Jazz, stop it!" Bella hisses, slapping his arm which is placed around her.

"Okay, kids. Let's pause the love problems for a while and focus on the subject at hand," Eleazar buts in, giving Edward, Jasper, and Bella pointed looks. After a few seconds of silence, he can't shake the fact that he keeps having the feeling that somebody in the room is about to burst with questions as soon as he opens his mouth. Annoyed with his ability, he sighs in frustration and closes his eyes. "Whoever has a question can ask now. Just, please, let it be related to our topic."

"Which is?" Rosalie presses.

"The 'Genesis'," - his fingers make quotation marks in the air - "of all of you."


	44. MF Distractions

**MF Distractions**

"Why are going biblical here?" Tyler questions as if he detests anything related to the word 'religion'.

Rose remains silent while Alice scoffs at his way of speaking. Jessica, on the other hand, well... let's just move on to the topic.

Before Eleazar was about to open his mouth, Ben intercedes with, "I think it's because like in the Bible, Genesis was the first chapter. It was the start of everything."

Eleazar blinks at him a few times before finally answering, "Er, yes. Thank you, Ben."

Somewhere in the room, Edward hears a thought comment,"Oh, great! Another 'Edward-know-it-all'."

"Who said that?" Edward asks, annoyed.

Silence.

Edward growls lowly. "Who said that I'm a 'Know-it-all'?"

James quickly sits straight, shocked that Edward heard him in his mind. "You heard me? Whoa, dude." Maybe his perspective on Edward is about to change.

Are we about to see a new friendship about to build?


	45. The Lies of the Fathers

**The lies of the fathers...**

****"Kids!" Charlie shouts using his authoritative voice, and all of them shut up. "Someone's trying to explain all this fuckery, alright? Isn't that what everyone wants?" He scans the quiet room. Gladly, no one dares to answer... or else they're toast. Emmett and Bella know that. "Good. Now let's give Eleazar a moment. Questions can only be asked after he stops talking."

"Okay!" Eleazar clears his throat and starts again with a more even tone. "Okay. How 'bout we go back to the last topic?" He inspects every one before starting. "So, as I was saying, the Genesis. Ben's right; this is about the start of everything; how each of you were created and why all of you are here.

"Eighteen years ago, our team made a breakthrough regarding the genetics of all of your DNA. We, our team were working with the unorthodox side of science."

Everyone around the room just sat staring at Carlisle with a stunned yet glazed look in their eyes. This would take longer than they thought.


	46. What Happened to the Others

**LOL WHO'S FORGOTTEN THEM?**

* * *

**What happened to the others?**

****"Mike do that thing again!" Charlotte whisper-yells at her brother as they duck behind a trash dumpster. Charlotte had been amazed when he did it before, almost shocked and a little scared to see the ground move under his fists as he missed the guard each time he went in for a hit.

Mike kneels down, checks around the dumpster, and nods to Charlotte as he slams his knuckles into the concrete making it crumble and wave tripping up the men in combat suits.

"Run, char!" Mike slams his fists down again.

The remaining concrete does the wave, crumbling apart as he turns to run after Charlotte.


	47. Training BEGINS

**NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO THE ****_REAL _****SCI-FI - ACTION PART OF THIS STORY! ;)**

* * *

**The training begins...**

****Bella twirls backward while spinning the spear, knocking down the men one by one with blows to the chest, neck and legs.

"Next time, no fatal blows Miss Swan!" Carlisle demands over the loudspeaker from behind his protective glass aerial viewing room.

Bella flips him off, smacking the last man in the head, sending him flying off his feet just before she kicks him to the floor with her boot.

"That less fatal for your pompous ass?"

"Very well executed. You're dismissed!"

Bella flips him off again before breaking the spear over her knee and walking out.

"You're up big baby bro!" Bella taps Emmett's shoulder.

"What's your score?" Emmett nods to the training room door.

"You know I don't kick and tell," Bella fingers and boots shimmer blue as she laughs following the guard.

**TRAINING TO BE CONTINUED.**


	48. Oh, the Possibilities

**OH, THE POSSIBILITIES**

With Edward's speed, and with Alice sitting out in the hall, showing him a play by play of the men's faults, the fight was over before it began and Charlie seemed impressed with the nod of his head to his daughter's chosen bond.

"Now, I wonder if you would be as good if Alice was not in your range?" Charlie muses into the intercom microphone.

Edward shrugs and just as he is about to leave the training room he gets a look through a man's eyes from another training room as Bella slams a round-tipped spear into the man's side. Her smile is infectious, and the bond between them blooms bright blue, as the glow of her power.

Alice's mind bobs and weaves through multiple possibilities and one makes both twins' hearts ache. Jasper kisses the seared ink-like-designs on Bella's skin. "It hurts," she sobs into his chest. Both, Alice and Edward, pull back from the vision, closing it out of their heads quickly as they rub their fingers into the invisible hole in their chest.

"That'll be all Edward," Charlie commands, and Edward leaves with a nod.

**TRAINING TO BE CONTINUED.**


	49. No Pain, No Gain

**NO PAIN, NO GAIN**

****

Peter stands in the middle of the room dodging the blind punches that the men throw as he weaves around them undetected for the last hour.

Endurance training...

"That'll be all Peter, send in Angela!" Governor Hale demands.

"No!" Peter says defiantly.

"Restrain him!"

Peter rubs his hands together until the green glow of energy gathers between them. He winds one of his shoulders back and throws the ball of energy. The men surround him as blood trickles down his nose, and he falls to his knees where they restrain him just as Angela is escorted into the room.

"Peter!" Angela screams but the man holds her from running to his side.

"Angela subdue them and rescue your brother!" Governor Hale demands.**  
**

**Training To Be Continued...**


	50. Dave the Best for Last

**LOL Since Mona thought I love this pair of twins, she told me to write it *coughs* I made this training especially for them. ;) *coughs***

* * *

**SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST**

"Well, Stanleys, since your pair is the last one for today's training, everyone will be watching you," Eleazar informs them. Each set of twins arrives in the training arena, some sitting down on the floor or on the couches, while some chose to just stand over and watch.

Victoria gapes at Rose's father and at the audience. "What the hell are they going to watch, WWE Smackdown or something?"

"Go, Vic!" Tyler cheers, pumping his fists in support. Victoria is torn between appreciating the cheering or get embarassed.

"Put on your tiger looks, ladies." He walks into some sort of a controller room and presses a button which makes a floor-to-ceiling fiberglass surround the arena.

Shocked and surprised that there only two of them, Victoria wonders, "Why are there only two of us here? Are we fighting holograms?"

Jessica shrugs. "Maybe this means we have to fight each other." It's no biggie for her since the two them always fight.

"Jessica is almost right, Victoria. But what I do want you to do is find your way to escape."

The twins stare at each other with wide eyes. "What?"


	51. Mission Impossible

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

****"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoria whines.

Eleazar sighs. "Every one of you should, of course, learn the power of escapology. You have to strategize with your partner how you'll escape that trap. And since, you, Victoria, was one of the best escape artists we have in this bunch, just like what you have shown earlier this week, you have to train it and make it a skill. Remember: You should never leave your sister compromised. Now, start!"

Victoria groans. "Why am I the one put in spotlight? Dammit."

"Just do it, Vicky. It's not that hard!" Jessica sneers, crossing her arms, not moving on her position.

Her twin pulls her bitchbrow. "'Not that hard'? Then, bitch, why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not you! Duh."

"Ugh!" Victoria complains before finally walking closer to the glass. She touches it and tries to punch it but doesn't lead them anywhere, in fact, the glass is surrounded by electricity. "Could this get any worse?"


	52. NO ONE is Safe

**NO ONE is safe**

****After what we can guess is about thirty minutes, nothing happened, and now, Victoria and Jessica are sitting down on the padded floor.

"This must be the most excruciating moment of my life; having to wait for something, _anything_, to happen," Emmett yawns, and strategically places his left arm around Rosalie. She turns to him with a glare, and he gives her back a huge smile.

"This has gotta be the lamest fight I've ever watched in my life!" Tyler comments, yawning as well. "Move already!"

"Shut up!" Victoria screams back, annoyed.

"Girls, none of you gets to eat lunch until you escape that glass," Eleazar tells them. Every one of the spectators whine and complain about the consequence and at the Stanleys.

"Procrastination is a sin, Jess! Now move it!" Rosalie commands, unconsciously leaning into Emmett.

"Hi, Mary," James starts at Alice once again. He and Edward has gotten closer these days but he just can't resist it. He has to make a pass on his sister. "How 'bout we go to the darker corner, ya know, and mingle?"

* * *

**Things that can happen when people are HUNGRY. LMAO**


	53. This is Where it Gets UGLY

**THIS IS WHERE IT GETS UGLY**

****Jasper, who is actually hiding at a dark corner, senses Alice's distress and finds himself making his way over to her. He doesn't understand it, but there's a very strong pull he's feeling towards her.

"Come on, Mary. I know you'll like it," James mutters.

That disgusting asshole! Jasper shouts internally. When he's close enough, he grabs James' shoulder and turns him around. "Hey, dude. Stop it. If she doesn't want to, then fucking leave her."

"Why are you defending her? It's Bella you should be watching over. She's the one who has a stalker," James screams back.

Edward, who's actually just two seats from the three of them, snaps his head to the side and screams, "I've had enough of this stalker shit! You fucking take that back!"


	54. DUCK!

**DUCK!**

****James, being the fucking prick that he is, shakes his head pompously. "Nah uh. I ain't taking anything back."

Edward strides to James' direction but, surprisingly, Jasper, of all people, pulls him from attacking the guy. Jasper turns him so they'll be face to face and told him, "You fucking hit him, and I'll fucking believe what he said."

Still shuddering violently, Edward breathes in deeply through his nose for several times before breaking out of Jasper's grasp. He looks back at James and glares at him. "Let go of my twin. Now!"

Since he's still on teasing mode, and he's happy he's been pissing both twins, James does as he's told, saying, "Jeez. I just want to feel her skin. Is that so bad?"

Everyone falls silent, even the Stanleys, as they hear Jasper's vicious snarl. "Shut the fuck up!"

And James' world goes black.


	55. Utter Chaos

**UTTER CHAOS**

****Adrenaline rush still coursing through him, Jasper walks back as steadily as he can back to his hideout, but something catches his eyes on his way.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister?"

Shocked, and also a bit frightened, Emmett leans away from Rosalie, holding up his hands. "N-nothing, man. Just comforting her."

He gives him his own version of Ice Bitch glare, and gloats in the dark side.

Edward, who's towing his sister with him, goes to Bella and Ben's side.

"Guess the glare is carried by both twins," Ben comments, jerking his thumb over the Hale's direction. Edward send him a pointed look, signalling him that Jasper's girlfriend, Bella, is there with them. Ben's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh, right. The GF's here."  
From out of the blue, Rosalie screams, "Who are you calling 'Ice Bitch', huh?"

Edward and Ben freeze, staring at each other with wide eyes. Ben gulps.  
**  
**Uh oh.

* * *

**Whoa! Even Emmett's scared :O**


	56. Now THIS is UTTER CHAOS

**Now THIS is Utter Chaos**

"Uh, guys, like, why aren't any of you, like, helping us here?" Jessica demands, pouting, arms crossed.

Rosalie stomps towards Ben. He looks straight into his eyes. "You will fucking take that back, and never ever say that again!"

"Rose!" chastises Alice. "What are you doing to him?"

As if in a trance, Rosalie throws her head back literally, and directs her vision to Alice. "W-what happened?" Ben shakes his head dizzily.

Before Alice can even answer, Tanya almost rocks the whole room with her fury, which just fuels Jasper's. "Who the fuck did this to my brother?" She helps him stand up straight.

Alice immediately freezes in fear that Tanya might get back at her, but Rosalie faces Tanya in full-on bitch mode. Two bitches in one scene. Nice.

"My brother did that to him. Why, you got a problem with that?" Rosalie threatens, using the same level of tone as Tanya's.

This is where it's about to get really messy. I hope this time the Stanley sisters can now manage to get out of that fucking glass.


	57. 100TH WORLD WAR

**100TH WORLD WAR**

****Jasper watches the two girls in the dark, soaking up the fury which is suffocating him but enjoying it.

"Your stoner brother better watch it," Tanya spits, poking Rosalie on the chest.

Rosalie scoffs and tucks her bangs to the side. "Excuse me, but you better learn what happened first before you open your crap mouth."

All of them either gapes or gasps. Tyler wonders how Rosalie's managing not missing one beat of no swearing. He swears it's the hardest thing he's ever done aside from taking weed the first time.

Oh, and engaging his brother in a fight. Yeah.

"You see, my stoner brother," Rosalie repeats, "defended Alice from your stinking brother's evil hands."

"Then you three," Tanya points at Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, "better watch it."

Rose, not bothered at all, smirks smugly. "You should watch it, 'cause you don't know what's gonna hit you."

Angered by her words, Tanya slaps Rosalie's face. "Take that back, you bitch!"

Everyone, even Jasper, slowly hovers over the girls, preparing for nuclear meltdown.

Shocked, and of course, so much more fucking pissed, Rosalie punches Tanya hard on the face, and the two starts grabbing each other's hair, and face, and clothes; basically anything that belongs to each other's bodies.

While Alice, Bella, and Angela try to remove the two off each other, James spots Jasper and runs to him, sparking another round of fight. Emmett, who's trying to help get James off of Jasper get punched by Tyler, who's in Jasper's side.

"Fuck," Ben mutters. "Should I help my twin?"

"Are you tempted?" Peter asks, a bit astonished as what is happening right now. Who knew this will become a big fight, huh?

"No! But, I mean, that's my twin, and..."

James shoves Jasper to the ground, and points at Edward. "You fucking started this, Nerdward!" He briskly walks towards Edward and gives him a hard one.

Irritated at what's happening now outside the glass, Jessica cries, "Hey! Hey! Look at us!"

Each shout, Jessica's voice becomes louder and higher, and Victoria seems to absorb it. Remembering what happened to her and the Cheneys in the forest, she thinks she should wait for her twin to let out her loudest scream.

"Jess, sing your favorite song like you're in the shower," Victoria advises.  
Confused, Jessica, sings in her usual off-note tune, "Whoooaah, oh, oh, oh, caught in a bad romance!"

By the second time Jessica sings the line, Victoria sings with her, and the glass starts to shake at first, and then shatters into pieces, breaking everyone's fighting and bringing their attention to the twins.

Proud of what she's done, Jessica basks in happiness and pride as Eleazar rushes to the room with Carlisle, Charlie, and Governor Hale. At first, surprise is evident on their faces, but then they clap their hands.

"Congratulations, all of you. Your very first training went very well!"


	58. This is NOT Called Eating

**THIS IS NOT CALLED EATING**

"Dude, they did say 'dig in', but you're definitely going beyond the word!" James comments on Emmett's 'digging in'.

As far as they're all concerned, that the most tiring day of their whole existence.

"At least I'm not gonna be lanky like the other one beside me," Emmett grumbles as he chews. That act earns him a pointed look from Rosalie. He quickly drinks water to gulp down his lunch.

"Aw, shut up, dumbass," Bella suddenly pipes in. She just loves to grab every opportunity she can get to have her revenge on her brother.

"Ooooh, Bella's defending Eddieward," James teases, followed by the other's 'oooooh's. Bella rolls her eyes and cuddles closer to Jasper.

Edward can't help but flush. Of all the times she would notice me, she picked this time. Great, he sarcastically thought.

"Kids," Charlie scolds.

Bella huffs, picking at her food.

Emmett glances at her plate and points at it with his fork. "Are you gonna eat that?"


	59. OneonOne Conversations

***cryptic voice* I can feel the end is near. :|**

**Now that we've done the SCI-FI/ACTION, let's take a break from that and bring in the ROMANCE!**

* * *

**ONE-ON-ONE CONVERSATIONS**

****"Okay for the final task for today, I want you all to pair up with a different twin who you've done something good at today. No same gender allowed," Charlie orders as also a kind of punishment for them. His team - a.k.a Carlisle, Eleazar, and Governor Hale - is hoping they'd pair up with their right 'one' along the way.

When no one moves, he sighs, and sits down on the floor with them. "Is anybody going to move, or I'll make all of you write a twenty-five hundred-words essay about your day?"

As expected, much to his delight, everybody scrambles to get up their feet, and try to pair up with them.

Soon, they are random pairs, and Charlie asks each one, "Why did you pair up with each other?"

"I defended her from dickwad James," Jasper quietly replies. He still can't shake that vibe he has whenever he's close to Alice. Like, he's going to burst when he's with her.

"I taught him manners." Rose points at Emmett. He just shrugs.

"I kinda defended him from my brother during lunch." For the first time, Bella's face heats up and turn into a beautiful pinkish color Edward can't resist to look at.

James purses his lips. "I kinda owe her today, so..." He's secretly thanking Victoria. If not for her, the father's would've found out about their fight. Plus they got to eat lunch.

"What about you two?" Charlie questions Angela and Ben.

"Nothing, really. We just gotten to talk to each other about school and stuff," answers Angela. Ben is the one flushing.

"What about you?" Charlie nods at Tanya and Tyler.

"Well, I kissed him," Tanya casually replies.

Charlie, who finds himself getting into an awkward situation, scratches his forehead. "Okaaaay..." He turns to Peter who looks uncomfortable with Jessica. "What's your problem?"

"He likes me," Jessica gushes. Peter hisses.

I feel for him, Charlie muses internally. Edward, hearing the thought, can't help but snicker.

Poor Pete.


	60. Victoria and James

**VICTORIA AND JAMES**

****"So, what do I exactly owe you since you've been such an a-hole today?" Victoria presses teasingly, crossing her arms, as they walk through the hallway.

James, which has his arms on his back, casually says, "You actually saved this day. We all would have been put into big trouble if not for you."

"Oh, for me?"

"Yeah." James shrugs. "If you didn't come up with that plan of supersonic shouting, the Big Men would've caught us fighting."

Victoria giggles. "You're making me sound like a hero."

James chuckles. "Seriously, I owe you that big time."

"Wow. I didn't know James Denali is like this sweet, serious, knows-he-did-something-bad-and-kinda-regrets-it guy."

As they round up the corner to where Victoria's room is, James shakes his head in amusement. "Damn. Me myself didn't know I'm like that, too."

"Whatever." Victoria opens the door. "You wanna come inside?"

"Nah, I think it's prohibited."

Victoria's still assessing if he's 'true to his bond'. She can feel his power is something useful for trail hunting. And he is a rowdyruff boy on the outside, but on the inside, he's more decent than anybody thinks. No wonder his sister defended him like that against Rosalie.

"Okay, bye." Victoria surprisingly lands a small kiss on the side of James' lips. He smiles his most genuine smile at her.

Before Victoria ends their 'date', Victoria add in, "Oh, and James? You can call me Vicky."


	61. Alice and Jasper

**Alice and Jasper**

****As the two walk down the stairs, Jasper whistles. Alice breathes unevenly. This has gotta be a very uncomfortable situation.

"Okay, Alice, I can't take it anymore. Why do I always feel like I'm about to explode whenever you're near me?"

Taken off guard, Alice sputters, "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

"Seriously," Jasper continues while walking, "I don't get it! Like there's this bomb about to go-" He imitates the sound of bombs exploding.

"Bomb? What are you really talking about? What do you mean you feel like that?"

He sighs. He's never told anyone his powers. Not until now. "You see, I can feel what people are feeling. You know, I feel what you feel? Shit like that."

"You can feel what I'm feeling now?" Alice repeats dumbly. Surely, she must've seen that in her visions.

"Yeah, and it's always the same. Huge ball about to go 'boom!'" Jasper explains.

They walk a minute in silence, processing the newlyfound information.

"Hmm... maybe it's because of your 'Holiness'," Jasper adds. "It's keeping the real you inside."

Taking that as a bad comment, Alice scoffs. "There is no such thing as being a servant of God."

"I'm not saying that doing that is a bad thing. I'm just trying to tell you that you should have fun a little. Be more outgoing. Release the amount of energy stored in you."

Planning to answer back, Alice turns to face him, but inexplicably, Jasper kisses her smack dab on her mouth. The kiss didn't last long, though, because he moved away quickly.

"Shit, Jesus must probably be condemning me right now," Jasper breathes.

Alice felt like a floodgate in her opened. She feels brand new, like she's found what she's been looking for. Visions start to flood her mind of them and their future together.

"Oh, my Gosh, Jasper."


	62. Peter and Jessica

**Peter and Jessica**

****"How long have you been crushing on me?" Jessica prods for the umpteenth time since they started pairing up.

"I do not have any crush on you, Jessica," Peter replies. Again. And if I only have a chance to run, I'd definitely do it.

Jessica huffs. "Then why did you pair up with me?"

Come on, Pete! Think, think! "Uh, um..." he stutters. "Because my girlfriend's not here."

"What? You have a girlfriend?" Jessica's game for anything gossip.

Peter nods hesitantly. "Her name's..." He tries to remember any girl he's seen these past few days. Mike's twin comes up in his mind. "... Charlotte."

"Charlotte? As in Charlotte Newton?" Jessica's face brightens up. "I like her twin brother, Mike."

"Ah," Peter feigns interest.

"You're not interested, aren't you?" Jessica suddenly brings up.

Caught on the spot, he looks on both sides, preparing to run if he needs to. "Well..."

"Whatever, dude." And guess what - it's Jessica who left, not Peter.


	63. Tyler and Tanya

**Tyler and Tanya**

****Unbeknownst to the others, Tanya and Tyler have been keeping their relationship a secret for almost two months already. The week has been bittersweet for the both of them as they almost thought they won't see each other anymore, because of the training and the people around them, but gladly, they've survived.

Not sure about today, though.

"Hey," Tanya greets as Tyler acts oblivious to her advances their whole walk. She finally keeps pace with him and grabs his arm. "Tyler? What the hell is your problem? You're acting like the girl here!"

Tyler gives her a glare. "Tanya, you fucking started a fight! You shouldn't have done that to Rose! She was right the whole time-"

"Oh, so you're gonna defend someone else against your own girlfriend?"

He punches the wall in frustration. Tanya jumps in shock, which brings more of the tears out.

Upon seeing her crying, he quickly calms down and hugs her, letting Tanya sob on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Tyler, I just wanted to defend my brother because I know he's not that kind of person. I know James my whole fucking life!" she explains through her tears.

He sighs and purses his lips. "Okay, I get it. I shouldn't have judged you and James." He lifts Tanya's face and looks straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry. Cheer up."

"You're so different today. You're... sweet," Tanya comments.

He shrugs. "Must be the coke abstinence."

She giggles. He brings out the girly-girl in her. "If you say so."

Tyler then dips down for a chaste kiss.

"Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	64. Angela and Ben

***gasps* Twelve more chapters! This fic is shorter than I thought lol**

* * *

**ANGELA AND BEN**

****"Are you and your brother really like that? I mean, you're really tight?" Ben asks, as they sit at the bottom of the stairs, in an attempt to start a conversation. He isn't usually shy around people; only with Angela.

Angela nods. "Yeah, we are." She turns to him. "What about you and Tyler?"

He pretends to think about it for a few seconds, and then shakes his head. "Nah. The only time we bond is when he's trying to engage me to do his chores for him."

"And you do what he says?"

Not wanting to give Angela the impression that he's a pushover, he responds with, "No! I don't let him." Hopefully, he sounded convincing.

She smiles brightly. "Very well, then. Good for you. Don't let him think he's more superior, 'cause you're twins. You're equal."

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, um," Angela mutters, searching for the right words. "What do you think is your superpower?"

"My superpower?" Ben repeats with a smile. "Hmm... I don't know. What about you? What's your superpower?"

"I can manipulate the weather," she answers.

Ben's brows scrunch up at first, then eventually, loosens his face. "Oh, so that's why your first day of in Forks High is sunny the whole day. That's so cool!"

She blushes at the compliment. "I bet yours is, too."

He clears his throat. "You see, I don't know what you call my ability, but I can freeze people where they are."

"Freeze them? Ooooh..."

"Angela," someone calls her. It's Peter.

"Pete! Hey, Ben and I were just chatting about our powers."

Peter narrows his eyes at Ben, sensing the boy's developing a small crush for his sister.

Ben gulps. "Uh, I can just show it to you next time. Whenever you're free."

"Oh, okay. Good night!" Angela says before Ben runs to his room.

"I didn't know my sister's got a friend..." Peter teases, winking for added effect. Angela sticks his tongue.


	65. Rosalie and Emmett

**ROSALIE AND EMMETT**

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" Emmett asks a drowsy Rosalie. She just keeps on yawning and stretching her arms. "When will you ever be interested in talking to me?"

"I am talking to you!" she replies.

"No you're not. I can feel boredom through your veins."

She sighs, effectively making her back slump. "Sorry, I'm just really, really tired."

He chuckles. "Oh, yeah, of course. I mean, who wouldn't be? You got into a fight. It was sexy, by the way."

She rolls her eyes.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Rosalie whisper, as if she doesn't want anyone to hear it, let alone her.

Emmett immediately sits up and stares at Rosalie. "Really? You have?"

She nods.

"What the fuck's the asshole's name?" He doesn't care if he's a good guy; her ex is still an asshole for hi.m

"Um, his name's Royce."

"And then?" he presses. _Something's untold here, I just know it, _he believes.

She groans, not wanting to talk about it. It was such a bad experience. "He almost raped me."

"So that's why you're on purity rings?"

"Yeah."

"Can I be your boyfriend instead? I'll protect you, I promise."

It makes her think of a little boy asking a little girl to marry him in exchange of his teddy bear.

Anyways, she scoffs. Straight-foward much? Okkaaaay...


	66. Bella and Edward

**BELLA AND EDWARD**

****"How long have you been hearing people's minds?" Bella starts.

Edward shrugs. "I'm not sure, really. You know, I never did get to hear them unless I don't take my meds. They're usually all buzz sounds to me."

"Buzz sounds?"

"Yep. It's like when you are in a crowded room and everybody's, of course, thinking at the same time. Then that's when I get to hear hazy buzzing noises."

Bella ponders about it for a while, nodding, as if taking in all the new information she's getting. "Edward?"

He glances at her sideways. My God, she looks beautiful, he thinks.

Just then he hears Jasper's thoughts from the other side of the building. He sounds torn and brooding and all-round confused.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why am I feeling like this? Alice isn't my girlfriend, Bella is!" Then the tone of his thoughts changes. "Oh, yeah, we aren't together anymore. Shit. Why the hell did I even say the opposite to Alice? I really shouldn't have agreed with this pretending shit. Now I'm fucking up my life while Bella's out there with Cullen. Man!"

Two words: TORTURED SOUL.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella almost yells at him. He yelps, now completely out of his trance.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. What was that again?"

Bella bites her lip. She's never felt so girly in her whole life. Only Edward has made her feel this way. "Were you listening to someone's thoughts just right now?" He gives her a lopsided smirk which quickly makes her gasp and blush at the same time. "Shit. Were you listening to my thoughts?"

His eyebrows scrunches up in confusion. "Your thoughts? No. I can't even hear it."

"You can't? Why is there something wrong with me?" Inside, she's also a bit relieved he can't hear her thoughts; he won't like the dirty ideas continuously popping into Bella's mind.

He snorts. "I just told you about my mind-reading, and you still think there's something wrong with you?"

Bella watches him as he laughs in content. Suddenly, she finds herself mere inches from Edward's face.

Then Charlie clears his throat. Both of them freeze. "It's time for bed, kids."

Such a cockblocking moment, indeed.

* * *

**Just so you know, I love writing cockblock moments xD******


	67. Emotional Break

**Emotional break**

****"Where are we?" Charlotte screams her hands running through Mike's hair as she rocks his body back and forth in her arms.

"Char?" Mike's groggy voice breaks through to her as she sobs loudly.

"Mikey? Oh god, they found us. I was supposed to keep watch, I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry." The emotional outburst from charlotte only became worse as she talked and sobbed.

"It's okay, where they take us?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know they hit you over their head and just before putting me in the van they drugged me. I had no way of staying awake. I'm real sorry."

"Welcome, this is the Volturi institute and you are guests here." The cracked speaker in the corner of the room pumps the voice into the room.

"If we're fucking guests let us go!" Mikey yells.

"I'm afraid that can't happen, follow the rules and we may let you out for fresh air."


	68. If Only They Didn't Escape

**If only they didn't escape**

****  
"Hold her under the water until she dies or grows gills," The man with long black hair says just before Charlotte is plunged into the tank of freezing cold water.

Mike's being held in a different room, being cattle prodded until he will show them the extent of his slamming ability. when he refuses, they grow smug and start to talk about what they are doing to his sister.

This was the jolt of rage he needed and knelt down slamming his fists into the ground, shaking the whole facility. He doesn't make it to Charlotte; he is detained in the hall by a nimble guard with a syringe.


	69. The Rest Fades Away When They Pair Off

**The rest fades away when they pair off...**

James briskly enters the training room, surprised to see Victoria laying in the middle of the blue sparring mat. Her hair looked like a flaming halo framing her face, but he would never say it aloud to anyone.

"Where's Tanya?" He asks, startling her.

"Oh shit," Victoria says sitting up looking at him with a hand over her heaving chest.

James can't look away from her breasts as they jiggle with each intake of breath.

"Way to perv!"

"What?" He acts innocent, with his eyes locked on her boobs but his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good, you both are here!" Eleazar praises, making James' chest to puff as his ego.


	70. It's Always Been Him

**IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HIM**

Edward listened for his father's thoughts to invade him but Bella was smiling, and he knew she was working her gifts on him.

"The process is quite, easy really, you two out of all were bounded at birth. Both of your mothers were in the same room and when the augmenting process began you both were in the same operating room."

Bella turns to Edward, and for a mere second, he could hear her.

"_He has always been the one_," her thought shouts into his clear and empty mind.

"Your powers will supercede everything we ever planned for the two of you," Carlisle backs from the lite windows.

Bella steps close to Edward and she lets her power coat around them in a bubble of blue. Keeping them from prying eyes.


	71. Why is This Happening?

**A few more chapters, ladies :'|**

* * *

**Why is this happening?**

Mikey bites into the hard leather as the man wearing scrubs takes the scalpel from the tray and smiles. "Are you ready," the doctor asks mikey before he takes his scalpel and digs into his arm, yanking bullet sized round discs from him. "These are your augments, and they give you power. Powers that no human should ever have," The doctor explains with a smile as he takes the augments out one by one with a plink as they drop to the floor.

"Please!" Charlotte screams pounding her fists against the glass partition that separates her from her brother. Her desperation was like an octopus; slithering its squirmy arms out and latching out from her sucking in the memories of those around her. The doctor stopped mid swipe of the scalpel as she combed through his very disturbing mind pulling everything of her and her brother from his mind.


	72. The Vision Comes True

**The vision comes true...**

Bella walks into the library, her specific intent is finding Edward and she does. He's sitting in a corner with comics spread about the floor in front of him with his hands in his hair.

"Can't I just have a moment's peace?" Edward whispers, and Bella smiles. He raises his eyes started by her presence as she kneels infront of him. careful of the comics using her shield to move them out of her way. Bella rubs her palms together before lifting them to tickle his temples.

Better?" Bella asks and he smiles brightly.

"Yes, very!" he leans his head back against the wall in relief.

Bella leans forward with the advantage of his eyes closed she runs her fingertips over his jaw before pressing her lips to the spot just to the side of his lips.

"I'm glad," she whispers along his skin but before she could lean back and leave he swoops her into his arms with his speed advantage on her he gazes down upon her before pressing his trembling lips against hers.

The room erupts with a blue light that shines brightly shielding the library from view.


	73. Love Makes Us Weak

**Time for a time jump!**

* * *

**The years of training have made us strong but love makes us weak**

Bella is caged between Emmett and Edward with her hand on their shoulder, keeping them in her shield though she didn't need touch to transfer it onto another. It just felt right as they were being shot at.

"Bel...co...shot..." The intercom in her ear cracks and fills with loud static as she pulls it out.

"We lost communication," she shouts over the blasts of the bullets hitting her shield.

"They have to run out of bullets soon," Emmett shouts back.

Edward stays quiet, waiting.

"There," Edward commands pulling his gun forward and bella peels back the shield long enough for him to shoot and snaps it back in place.

One shooter down and only sixteen more to go.


	74. Fuck that Shit!

**Fuck that shit!**

"What the hell do you mean this was routine?" Bella strolls into Carlisle's office after shielding the secretary into the corner.

"Just as it said, it was a routine job, and I can see now this was a mission you specifically were not ready for!" Carlisle says dismissively, shuffling papers along his desk.

"That's not good enough!" Bella yells.

"Bella?" Edward calls from the doorway. "This isn't the time!"

"Fuck off! He sent us on a mission that was beyond our knowledge and two of our own got shot!" Bella glows blue as her anger starts to take the better of her.

"Enough!" Edward commands of her with his words and begs with his eyes making her power deflate.

"This isn't over. That's my brother in the infirmary!"

"If you'd shielded him, he wouldn't be. Good day, Miss Swan," Carlisle says dismissively.

Bella spins around and her power flares but Edward is quicker taking the brunt of her anger into him. He winces and scoops her up getting them away from his father's office.


	75. The Predictions are Coming True

**The predictions are coming true... we're doomed**

****Alice lays back, the headset being placed securely onto her head as the glass lid slides into place. The jelly formed around her and just before the vision takes over she opens her eyes seeing a room unlike the one she is in. She blinks it away. The vision is projected from her glowing green eyes onto a screen in front of everyone.

Jasper concentrates on keeping her calm while her vision turns bloody and when his face appears on screen. Everyone is shocked as he turns and shoots James, then his body glows blue and he is lifted off the ground. Just before Jasper hits the pavement from hundreds of feet off the ground, Alice screams.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asks from her spot beside Edward.

"I don't know," Emmett grunts, petting Rosalie's hair, holding her close.

Jasper helps Alice out of the machine, and they retire to their room for the night.

"Ali, baby, what was that?"

"Their coming!"

"Who?"

"The Volturi, and they have powers!"


	76. Epilogue

**This has been a fuck awesome drabble war month! We never imagined that this story will grow on us like this. I hope you have enjoyed the journey.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The vitals spiral out of control as the nurses run around the room pressing buttons on the machines to inject sedatives to calm the sixteen subjects. Three men enter the area, walking into room lined with egg-shaped modules.

"Do you think they're aware?" Mr. Hale says running the palm of his hand over the module holding his dear daughter inside.

"No, I'm sure they are unaware of everything but the simulated projection to them." Carlisle turns away looking at the modules holding his children.

"And, if they find out?"

Charlie grunts and Eleazar sighs, knowing the answer.

"They will be terminated and replaced with programs," Carlisle replies emotionless. "As we have done many times before."

* * *

**Maybe this is only an alternate ending? :P**

**See you on September! Birth month here we come!**


End file.
